Bot Promotions
This page needs some serious backtracking. If anyone has the banners / descriptions of some of the recent promotions, that'd be great. Except... You'd probably want to ask for the permissions first. I don't know. Example: ''Guardians of the Galak-Z (and Galak-S)'' Bot Promotions Bot promotions are often held up to promote upcoming bots or bot rate increases. Below is a list of every promotion thus far: Attack of the Attack Bots! - 9/13/2018 Higher ATK Bot Rates until 9/19 From 9/13 to 9/19, rates for ALL Rare and Elite ATK Bots in the Luxury Capsule lineup will be increased by 50%. It was a still and serene day--not unlike today-- when everything changed. They came from outer space (like most everything around here). It's the ATTACK OF THE ATTACK BOTS! It's time to beef up your damage output and brute force your way through any and all intergalactic conflicts you come across. The Imperial Job - 10/11/2018 Get in. Get out. Blow up some space junk. From 10/11 to 10/17 UTC, rates for all Rare and Elite SPD and RES Bots in the Luxury Capsule lineup will be increased by 50%. The universe is vast, and mostly filled with emptiness. If you plan on pulling any major heist, you're gonna need a crack team of Bots with the skills and expertise to get in, get out, and get the loot. SPD Bots focus on maneuverability and top speed. RES Bots can boost your salvage, fragments, and XP gains. Together, they will help infiltrate any Imperial stronghold, den of Void Raiders, or Space Bug nest and get away with as much loot as you can carry! Coming this fall, to a GALAK-Z: Variant S and Mobile near you, it's the Imperial Job. Featuring an all-star cast of the hottest SPD and RES Bots in town. Don't miss it. Fire & Ice - 10/18/2018 Master the Power of Fire & Ice Starting Thursday 10/18, four additional Bots have been added to the Luxury Bot Capsule lineup. Which primal force will you harness? Incinerate pursuing Space Bugs, freeze Imperial ships in place, or survive an elemental onslaught from your opponents. These Bots hold the key to elemental mastery! - Bundle up with Nixie. This Elite DEF Bot is great at staving off frostbite. - Alumcard is an Elite ATK Bot who's convinced he's a vampire. His cold, penetrating stare can freeze enemies in their tracks. - Corriente is an Elite DEF Bot who knows how to take a hit. If you need to survive a fiery blast or two, this is the Bot for you. - Trunkline is a perpetually optimistic Elite ATK Bot with a flaming hook. Bring him along to rain fire (and positive platitudes) on your enemies. To learn more about the Bots included with this update, be sure to visit Crash's Shop! Shock to the System - 10/25/2018 Prepare for Shocking Allies! From 10/25 to 10/31 UTC, rates for Rare and Elite ATK Bots with Electric and Stun Perks will be increased by 50%. Thunderbolts and lightning! Some might say it's, "Very, very frightening (me)!" This week's Luxury Capsule lineup will give you everything you need to shock and stun your foes. If you want to maximize your chance to lock down enemies, the chances have never been better! Primary Electric Chance: Use Derecho and Burnoulli to electrify your Laser or Sword. Special Electric Chance: 10ocht and Hot-Cross help zap foes with Missiles or Grapple attacks. Primary Stun Chance: Use Vax-U and Jo-Shi to stun enemies with your Laser or Sword. Special Stun Chance: Toreador and DiablOS help stun enemies with Missiles or Grapple Attacks. Category:Bots